The Human Soul
by mikeygarland
Summary: Wanda and Ian finally decide to blend in with the souls, however a new order within the soul community finds them on a journey to save a friend and her human child. Full summary inside! This will have a lot more action but still containing the romance!
1. Human!

**This is my first fanfiction and im used to writing scripts rather than stories so I'm sorry if at times it seems a little too dialogue based, but I hope you like the concept atleast. Reviews are very much welcomed! Be as nasty or as nice as you want!**

Summary: With the overcrowding of the caves, and the increased human child population, Wanda and Ian finally decide to blend in with the souls, however a new order find the souls themselves more comfortable in human form then what they anticipated. The new order decides to set rules against Human Children within the community, how far will a mother go to protect her human offspring and how far will Wand and Ian go to protect a friend?

Chapter 1: Human!

Each raid took lesser and lesser time, we engaged a new technique, me, Mel, Jared and Ian went into a store each and got what we needed while Kyle stayed in the van. It was Mel's idea, she knew after seeing souls threw my eyes that they are not as vigilant when it comes to accusations, even if they were missing the perfectly formed scars on their necks, the humans had great acting skills (which were still better than mine).

Me and Ian went into a small store to get something for us all to eat in the van. In the cold isle filled with chillers, Ian noticed the uncomfortable cold feeling plastered across my face, he wrapped me from behind kissing my neck. His hot air on the back of my neck made my body tingle.

"Chicken Ceaser for Jared, Cheese and Ham for Mel, What does kyle want?" I said to Ian turning my head slightly I noticed the lady at the till smiling as she observed our loving embrace.

"Something meaty" Ian said grabbing an all-day breakfast roll from the shelf. "And you darling?". Eyeing up the sandwich selection, nothing really took my fancy, I had cheetos and fast food on my mind, this host body wasn't much for fatty foods, but me, wanda the soul, wanted it.

"Wanda, you've zoned out, anything you want?"

"Erm… I'll just grab a packet of chips"

"Ah, Well I was going to ask if you wanted to eat something more substantial, like cooked warm food."

_Oh, I love you! _I thought in relief when he asked or rather stated. He's either telling the truth or he could see what I was thinking on my face, this body doesn't do well with subtlety.

"Yes, I'd like that actually" I said with an obvious happiness in my tone. We dumped the sandwiches back on the shelf and was heading towards the gently smiling woman behind the counter. The shelves behind her were only half full, of course they once contained packets of cigarettes, which were quickly disposed of, how any human could abuse their own body like that disgusted me. But I was after something else, contraception, ever since I started doing raids it seemed the less important items suddenly became important.

"Hi" The mezzo-soprano voice of the cashier said. It was almost unpleasant.

"Hi, I would like 3 ribbed, 4, er... pineapple, 2 of strawberry and 10 extra safe."

The woman is hesitant but places the right amount of each in front of me slowly. Ian gives a slight chuckle, I still don't understand the embarrassment of contraception, whether that's me or the host body, but she obviously did.

"erm…" Oh no, shes about to ask a question about it, I felt a surge of panic.

"Oh this host body, she's a bit feisty if you get what I mean!" I quickly retort.

That stopped her questions, but now I was embarrassed, what if she was picturing it. I shuddered.

We felt it necessary to take a hotel room tonight. I think more for our own luxury more than anything, no one ever gave reasons or objected to a hotel room. Being stuck in those caves has never been harder, with 43 humans in total plus Me and Sunny, raids didn't mean danger anymore, they meant fresh air, spreading out in soft silk bed with one of those molding mattress's was one of the best feelings we cherished on every raid.

Ians POV.

I could do this for the rest of my life, lie down with wanda and stare at her relaxing, seeing her face content was the best thing to me. She always has a look of worry, it was nice to see her relax for once. This is what I want, a bed, a room with our own bathroom, just me and her talking all night without interruption. What I wanted, was something completely human, which is not what my relationship was, and I'm glad it wasn't, I wouldn't have met Wanda otherwise, but also I want to give her the luxury she deserves, the luxury we can't have, a home our own family, a fully human life.

"Wanda, I hate to disturb you but, you need to get up and get dressed, Mel's in room 206, she's got a dress for you there." I said while brushing her golden hair.

"What? What for?" She said, looking worried again.

"I'm taking you out for dinner, its your birthday remember?".

"It is? Really? I… I hadn't noticed, but dinner? Where? Ian -"

"Wanda, were going for dinner, it's your birthday, don't look worried we will be completely fine!" I regretted almost immediately sounding slightly frustrating. "I'm sorry, surprising you at the last minute probably wasn't the best idea."

She suddenly looked sympathetic.

"Ian, no, don't be sorry, its a brilliant idea, I appreciate it but…" She hesitated, probably because I just rolled my eyes at the 'but'.

"Thank you, Ian" as she kissed me on the lips. If I can't give her a fully human life, I'd at least give her a proper human date.

Wanda's POV

I felt strangely extravagant in this silver dress. I could tell Ian helped Mel pick this one out, Mel hated silver, regardless of what it now symbolizes, but Ian's favorite color is silver, because of what it symbolizes.

We are half way through eating our main course as the song and clapping almost hit my ears. I thrusted my head over to the table which had three waiters jumping up and down clapping singing… happy birthday. But this isn't the happy birthday song I recognize from the people in the cave, it was more upbeat, and my body shrieked to the embarrassment I was about to feel. Ian chuckled.

"I thought you might like it" Ian said half-heartedly.

I don't know if he's being sarcastic but either way he's enjoying my reaction.

"_Like it._ Ian that looks like torture" I said to him but he just laughed.

I looked back over the table and without knowing why, I could understand the laughter, the middle aged man looks embarrassed as he is made to clap along and I laughed. I found it amusing.

That's when I noticed it. The lit candles on the cake where in the perfect position to show every one's reflective eyes. When they would bring the cake over to our table, they would realize, Ian was human no matter how good is acting skills are, this distinctive physical trait will be against him now.

"Ian, the candles, the eyes, we _have_ to go." I said in a panic whisper.

"Oh, shit." He hadn't obviously realized. Strange, that I should realize before him.

We tried to get up but they were only feet away from our table, we could have ran to get away and they would know for sure somethings wrong and run after us. We looked at each other in panic.

"Get your pill ready just incase, I'll try to hide my eyes…" he whispered.

The cake was in front of me the dancing flame of the candle, jolting to the claps of the waiters, I tried to join in looking enthusiastic but I looked more frightened. Very frightened.

The unimaginable happened, In that split second, I remembered all the past scenarios I'd thought up in worry of this very moment, Ian being found and this was a lot less tame, almost less frightening. If we had to die on our first date, fate gave us a nice ending.

"Human!"

The horror on the waiters voice was suddenly shared by everyone in the room, conversations cut, movements stopped as if someone pressed pause. I stared into Ian's perfect eyes as he was about to take the pill from his jacket pocket, half a second past and out of nowhere I thought of that family we had seen from the hotel window. The couple with a _human_ child.

"Wait!" I screamed. Ian kept his hand in his jacket pocket out of hesitation.

"Please, sir, this man was born of a host whose soul refused to give up his body, he feels like an outsider as it is, I think your reaction is very rude and unjustified."

In that one small sentence the tension of the restaurant turned to relief. The eyes of other customers quickly retorted, out of good manners rather than fear.

"Oh, I am ever so sorry, it's just, your so old, I've only ever seen a human child. Please accept my apology. I am so embarrassed" The young waiter said, his host probably only 18 years old, two years younger than me, he sounded overly apologetic, he didn't know how else to act towards an adult human.

"It's OK, sir, I get it a lot. I forgive you" Ian said very calmly.

The waiter's quickly escaped the awkwardness of the table and things went on as they were. We finished eating our food in silence. We seemed to be in complete sync as we got up to leave, we were greeted again by an apology, this time by the manager on our way out. We both responded with a half-hearted smile and a slight nod.

We got into a shiny black car we ordered from the renting services before the meal. We stared out of the windscreen for a long time blankly with no emotion to our face, was it relief? shock?.

Ian's POV.

_What a terrible night._ I thought while staring back at the restaurant. I think I was still suffering from shock, I felt the overwhelming need to laugh. My resistance slipped away and I just worked on instinct.

I let my mind go and my body go to do whatever it wanted, laugh or cry just something to get over the horrid aftermath, my body did neither, no, I grabbed Wanda's face quickly but gently and kissed her. My tongue swam around hers, I grabbed her hair with one hand pushing my other hand over her stomach to her back, feeling every contour. I didn't want to stop I wanted to kiss her like this for the good part of an hour, but she pushed me away gasping for her air.

"Ian… I'm… Sorry." Is she being serious?… Of course she is, again _way_ to self-sacrificing that she feels the need to apologize for the soul's behavior. She would take the blame for every Soul on this planet if I let her.

"Wanda you have nothing to apologize for, Wanda you never cease to amaze me, you were fantastic in there!" I noticed my voice was breaking. I really was surprised by her, yet I know I shouldn't she always saved us from sticky situations. "Let's get back to the room, we have a date finish."

I gave her a wink and cheeky grin and she smiled back. Wanda never understood the reasoning for euphemisms, she had always been very blunt about things her body never came into contact before, for her sex was instinct as well as passion, just another human need.

_It took me a while to realize that Wanda was sitting next to me while I was reading an old fiction book about the end of world that over-excited it to be full of natural disasters and deaths. _

"_Ian, I want sex" Wanda said almost pan-faced but with a hint of love._

"_OK". Thump, went the book on the floor, end of the world can wait. _

I chuckled at the memory. But Wanda got very used to euphemisms when Jamie asked her about sex one time. The subject became very embarrassing when having to describe it to a teenage boy.

"What are you thinking about?" Wanda asked as I was driving back to the hotel passing through urban areas.

"Of you." She kissed me on the cheek as I was driving, it was a moment like that, that made me feel more stable in this world.

Wanda POV.

The morning sun woke me up. I didn't want to move the bed was comfortable, Ian was comfortable, our legs were intertwined but spread out. I was already facing him, I gazed on his face while he was still sleeping, I curled up closer placing my head below his chin. I tried to sleep again in this position, in failing I thought it would be nice for me to order room service and have a shower ready for him to wake.

I dialed the number and asked for two cooked breakfast with extra english muffins and hash browns, Ian always demolished hash browns as quickly as Jeb could pull out his rifle. I turned on the TV and put the volume up ever-so slightly enough to not wake up Ian. It was only meant for background noise but I was suddenly hooked, I wasn't used to such silence being in those caves, silence made me uncomfortable and lonely.

The reporter was talking about the worrying amount of souls wanting to keep human children. It was reported only 2% of new born babies were given for insertion.

"There has been panic amongst souls about the future of the planet and questioning if were doing the right thing to allow human new-borns." The handsome reporter said, he is possibly reporting the biggest and most interesting story of his lives, souls rarely have breaking news.

"It has been decided that a council will be formed over the future of new-borns." he said again, the screen cut to a old man being interviewed about this.

"I am See's The Sky and I will be starting a council to provide answers to this issue, I know this is not of our nature, but this is a very complicated issue and needs to be resolved, we need to rethink why we came to this planet and keep the hurt, hatred and violence," He grimaced on the word violence. "that lead the human race astray, to an absolute minimum if not at all." To an absolute minimum? _Has _there been violence? _Is _there violence?

"Wow" I heard Ian speak behind me, he was awake and must have been watching. "Soul's are really starting to change. Why can't they let humans and souls live together?" he said, I sensed some anger in that last part.

"Because they believe humans can't live with us, remember Ian, me and you are still a minority if not one of a kind, I don't know if Sunny counts." It's true, I don't know, Kyle may like Sunny for who she is, but he _loves_ that body.

"The children that grow up with soul parents will know no better, it'll be _normal_ for them." Ian explained.

"True, but not for us soul's, think about last night's reaction, how frightened those souls looked over you."

"And how quickly they accepted it."

"Of course they accepted you, you are my partner, how could you be a threat, but the next generation of human may not be so loving, and the thought of it is affecting the souls, into violence. We should never have come here."

"Oh Wanda, I don't like it when you -"

"No, Ian." I interrupted. "I'm prime example of why Soul's shouldn't have come here. We thought we could change this planet, change the destructive, brutal human race with their lack of morals and many wars. We never anticipated this, how could we? We thought we were better? And the spiders as intelligent as they were had even less of a grasp of such things."

"Anticipate what Wanda? What things?"

"Your species, these bodies, they are too far advanced for us, not in technology but in emotion. Your societies are based on individuality, the whole spectrum and complications of your emotions makes you far more evolved than any planet we have taken, and we can't handle it. Even I find it hard to fight back anger, and sometimes I've let it slip. Even with the original hosts gone the bodies and emotions is something were finding hard to repress. We should of realized, it started with the seekers, using guns to threaten humans, than gaining the ability to lie, than even killing humans." Across the screen came screen shots of riots with placards. "Each day were becoming more and more human but worse, uncontrollably human. We never should have come here, we've just ruined a whole race. We were naive."

"Wanda, don't worry about the riots, there not as near as bad than human rioting, they just want to be heard thats all." he whispered into my ear as I whimpered. I didn't realize how close he was I quickly slipped into his embrace like a perfect jigsaw piece.


	2. Minority Vote

**This chapter is still introductory to the concept, the action will come, I promise! **

Chapter 2: Minority Vote

Wanda POV.

I was in the kitchen doing some baking some bread with with Magnolia. Her attitude towards me lightened over time, we even spoke now and again but I still felt strangely uncomfortable around her.

"Wanda?" She said lightly while kneading some dough.

"Yes?" I sounded nervous, did she notice?

"I have found it hard to become angry with you, you are who you are and I'm not sorry for hating you, but thank you. Although I can't promise to be friends with you, I can promise to be polite, you have a done a lot for us… what I'm trying to say is I am grateful for you, I have kind of, accepted you." She was all of sudden quiet as if regretting what she had just said.

"Your welcome." Simple short, I'd rather not say more, just incase I somehow offend her.

A loud groan came from behind. It was Sharon, her attitude never seemed to change much since I was in this body, she managed to be able to talk in front of me but never acknowledge me.

"Now, now Sharon it's true, even you can see that right?" Magnolia said trying to defend her last words.

"_It _can give us our world back and still have to repay for what sh… _it_ did." Sharon said harshly.

"Things could have been a lot worse Sharon, I'm not saying be friends with her, I'm saying just let it go, no use in keeping a hatred, it'll eat you up."

"I don't care, it's still a worm, a dirty parasite in an innocent girls body, its still a filthy parasite, in fact I hate it more, they started taking our men. Ian is so stupid" That cut me very deep and my veins filled with hot lava. She wasn't finished, and she finally addressed me for the first time. "Oi, Parasite, do you think Ian loves you? He loves what you do in that body, bringing him food, he's using you, and if he does love you, well you might as well shove another of your dirty worms into his neck because he's as good as dead to me. Disgusting."

The lava was all over my body coursing through my veins slowly but viciously about to erupt.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT IAN! HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME! YOU WERE MORE WILLING TO SEE A CHILD DIE THAN FOR IT TO USE MY MEDICINE! AND FOR WHAT! PRIDE? TAKE A GOOD LOOK IN THE MIRROR BEFORE YOU CALL ME DISGUSTING!"

She stood in shock, along with Magnolia. Ian was standing just a few yards away with the same face. _Oh no… _lava cooled into guilt, this was not in my nature, this was not why Ian loved me. Tears came crashing from my eyes and ran as fast as could through the Y shaped tunnels and found the infamous storage cave.

I curled up crying and aching thinking over the scenario trying to force myself into believing that it went much better, but that failed, re-living the sound of my anger made me cringe with horror. I pictured the riots from the TV and re-hearing what I said I the hotel room "We become more and more human everyday."

My racing mind shifted to Ian, he had seen me angry, he wouldn't want me ever again after this, how could he? That wasn't the Wanda he loved, that wasn't the Wanda he ever thought existed.

A familiar voice greeted me with a soft arm around my shoulders. It startled my train of thought and made me tingle with adrenaline.

"Wanda, it's OK" Mel said. "Sharon had it coming, and if I was there she wouldn't of gotten away with that without a black eye" the image made me grimace, I didn't want to be the reason for a fight between family. "Sorry I wont mention any violence… You know, I have been inside your head long enough to understand exactly what you're thinking" She was smiling, trying to comfort me, but she was also right. "You're probably thinking about what Ian might think of you mostly, and how you have disgraced yourself somehow"

"I have disgraced myself Mel."

"You shouldn't think like that. Wanda this is only natural, Sharon insulted you and Ian, in all honesty, I think you might have made Sharon realize when you mentioned the medicine thing. She didn't speak to anyone, she didn't even boast about getting a reaction from you, so that's a plus"

Mel moved her hands to lift me up from the ground and we walked together back to the kitchen, Mel always knew the best things to say, of course she did, she knew all my train of thoughts with great accuracy, she knew me better than Ian. She knew me like a sister.

In the kitchen people had great smiles on their face, Jamie's face lightened up and gave me a huge hug as I walked in.

"Well done Wanda!" I was shocked with his praising for my anger, but I let it pass, I hugged him back. "Would you like to play soccer with me and Michael?"

"It's football!" Michael replied with a teasing tone in his thick london accent. Michael was a Londoner who moved to America with his family shortly before the humans started to realize what was happening, we found the 16 year old hiding in an abandoned house, back then he looked like he was close to death, but now with a good supply of food and water he looked very healthy, with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

I shook my head still uncomfortable to speak.

"Aw… Please Wanda!" He said with teasing puppy dog type eyes, as much as I couldn't say no. I really wasn't up to it, I could do with some sleep.

I smiled and shook my head once more.

"Oh... OK." He said with disappointment, is that all I have been doing lately, disappointing everyone? First Ian, now Jamie.

"I'll win either way" Michael came back with in a even more teasing manner.

"Your football skills are as bad your teeth" Jamie said again in the same manner. They both laughed at the 'racial' joke, yet I still never seemed to get the amusement. Michael didn't have bad teeth. Michael and Jamie ran off jokingly punching each other and firing more 'racial jokes.'

Even with people smiling at me and rewarding me with praise I still felt personally embarrassed and extremely worried to what Ian will think. My eyes searched every one as I moved to help Magnolia with the bread and dinner, Ian wasn't there but yet that slipped my mind as Magnolia still greeted me with a smile, although she said nothing, she smiled… why? This sent more worry down me, I didn't know how to react to it.

I sat down with Mel and Jared as I ate what was left of the cooking, I saved food for Ian but he was no where to be seen and everyone was leaving for bed.

"You OK Wanda?" Jared asked.

"Yes… where's Ian?" I replied.

"Wanda, he's busy doing something he wouldn't say what it was until he spoke to Jeb he said"

That's a point, Jeb and Doc were missing from dinner as well.

"Wanda stop worrying about it OK, Ian is not angry with you" said Mel to try and cheer me up, she read me very well. "Although I'm surprised he didn't speak to you before he went to see Jeb, he knows how paranoid you get."

Those words felt like an insult but I know Mel wouldn't of meant it that way. I suddenly felt defensive, I wasn't paranoid, just worrisome.

"I'm going to go to bed. Good night" I said to Mel and Jared and I headed off back to my cave, I was very tired, very exhausted, but I knew I wouldn't get much sleep if Ian doesn't come back. What could he be doing?

Ian's POV.

Wanda was half awake when I crept onto the cot with her, I wrapped my arm around her a pulled close to my body and kissed the back of her neck on her scar, it was my favourite place to kiss her, it felt to me like I was showing _her_ affection rather than her body.

"I love you Ian, I'm sorry about earlier" she said almost whimpering, I pulled her as close as I could against me.

"Wanda, don't be sorry, I love you too." and in attempting to fall asleep I went through all the reasons that I will bring up tomorrow in the tribunal.

The next morning I had told Wanda that we needed to go to a tribunal and that involves her both. She was very worried and her soft hands gripped tighter as we walked towards the rec room. I'd decided not to tell her everything because she may not agree with what I bring up, her disagreements are completely different to human ones, she doesn't include herself a thinks too much about other people, to catch her off-guard she wont have enough time to lie about her reasons and she will be forced to speak the truth. I hated the slight deceit against her but it was all for her own good.

"Ian, I don't understand, did we do something wrong?" She asked me with big eyes an expression I find very hard to resist.

"No, we didn't this is just something that I want, for both of us. I want us to be happy."

"I am happy, I'm with you." Her words forced a reaction that I could not control, a kiss. A reaction I got often of course.

In the rec room everyone sat down confused and anxious to find out what this was all about, these faces will soon change, and most likely for the worse, I knew this was a long shot but I think I have the right reasons to persuade Jeb, and that's all I have to persuade.

"OK. Ian has put forward a request, as usual, one person speaks at a time, we will do a vote and of course you know the last rule, I have last say." Jeb said. "Ian, you explain."

Standing to face everyone I was suddenly overcome with fear, I was nervous, how would I explain this properly? Only those who go on raids will know exactly what it's like, the soul stereotypes still exist in most of the minds here.

"I…" it was hard to say, Wanda grabbed my hand and laid her hand on my back. "I want to request that Wanda and I, leave…" there was a large lump in my throat, peoples reactions were even more confused. "To live in... on the outside, in a house." Now they looked angry.

Wanda's POV.

The words seemed surreal, I let go of Ian's hand, my emotions bubbled up I felt the need to double take, _did he say that? No he didn't?… He did, didn't he?_ My emotions let go in a shriek that filled the room with large reverb.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I shrieked with shock I made a few people jump. But I could see they completely agreed.

"Wanda, we can't stay here, we find humans on almost every raid -"

"Stop right there Ian, No. We can stay here." whispers around me begin to increase in volume like a music fader, getting louder the reverb of the voices made everything confusing echoing thoughts in my mind.

"Now, now one at a time." Jeb was trying to calm everyone down. "Ian you say your part, Wanda I'll ask for yours, and I'll pick who speaks next."

Ian turned to me and grabbed my hands, it was hard to grip his hands when I was angry with him, an emotion I've started to get used to, but it was hard to stay angry with him. Thankfully.

"We can't stay here, after the restaurant incident and after what you said made me realise how easy it would be to live right under their noses, we do it regularly on each raid with no problems and with no fear, I don't see the difference from that to permanently living on a neighborhood, in fact it will be easier, we will make friends, soul's will trust us, wont doubt me, they would know I'm human and forgive me if I accidentally let myself go." That caused a group stir, and I had to agree with the group on this one.

"Wanda it's your turn." Jeb said with a poker-face.

"There is a massive difference Ian, it was fine at the restaurant and that excuse is fine when we need it, but permanently Ian? What if you were asked questions about your upbringing, it will be a great conversation starter for my kind, and you will have no answers, it will be suspicious and the group needs me here to do raids."

The thought of living in a house with Ian was extremely tempting, so tempting that my mind began running through retaliations to the argument I'd just voiced.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. What is he thinking? What am I thinking? This isn't even worth a tribunal there is no way I'm doing it, I'm needed here, they all need me here. I can't leave them all.

Before I realized it, Jeb had chosen Mel to speak next.

"Wanda, You are not needed here as much as your thinking, I can do raids, I know all about the different worlds you have been on to make conversation, to get us out of situations, I am a better actor than you are, and they fall for you every time. Now answer these questions truthfully." She seemed very serious, but she is also right, but still, there are too many 'what ifs' to go along with this. "Wanda, will the souls believe your excuse from the restaurant again?"

"Yes" I grudgingly say.

"Will the seekers take Ian knowing that excuse?"

"No" again I could already feel the defeat.

"Would Soul's accept you two in a residential area, knowing that excuse?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to live with Ian like that?"

"No." Mel was right, I am a bad liar, a very bad one. Everyone could see it.

"I rest my case right there, all souls are bad liars, if there was a problem Ian could sniff it out and they would be safe, if that is even likely." Mel said in a persuasive tone, I couldn't tell everyones facial expression they were all stiff.

"Sharon." Jeb picked the only hand that was up.

"Now that's unfair! She's completely biased and doesn't even understand enough about souls to have any say." Jared screamed.

"My rules, Sharon, go ahead." Jeb said in defense, although his tone suggested that he wouldn't take notice of Sharon. I on the other hand was scared but also happy, because she was useful, she would say exactly what I want her to, never thought that was possible.

"As much as I'd like to see the back of that worm, I'd rather see it burn to death than being sent off to tell the seekers where we are and put us all on a plate for them." Not quite what I wanted her to say, but still enough to sway others my way or at least give it a second thought. But my hope was in vain, rather than expecting to hear people in agreement I heard angry grunts towards her.

Ian tensed harshly, a look I've seen before, whenever any new human looks at me the wrong way or insults our relationship the same look appears rushing through his body. He was about to burst, I went to grab his hand and hug in comfort to stop him, which usually works, he knows how much it pains me to see him like this, but I was late, he moved forward pointing his finger at her.

"Thanks Sharon for that intelligent enlightenment. How can we let Wanda, the soul that spent two years waiting for this moment, this opportunity to give us up to the seekers. Wow, what a plan, She fooled us well." Ian shouted in sarcasm. People laughed at the retaliation. I shuddered, My Ian was angry.

"OK, enough, vote." Jeb ordered.

"All those in favor of Wanda and Ian leaving?" It was obvious what the majority was. Of course, no one would be comfortable with this. Only Jared, Mel, Trudy, Doc and Ian had their hand up, not even Jamie, he didn't even speak, I felt a slight pain in my chest, as much as I agree with the majority, it still felt like he distrusted me.

"All those in favor of Wanda and Ian staying?" The room filled with hands including mine. I sense of relief filled over me. Hopefully this will be the last of it, I'm staying right here, where I am needed. But I knew Ian to well, this will upset him for a long time before he can settle it in his mind. I couldn't blame him, it was a nice feeling to picture it, but that's all it was a fantasy.

"Right, my turn to speak." Jeb said readying his voice, I forgot about Jeb, my _crazy_ friend Jeb, no, surely Jeb could see this couldn't work, my heart was racing. "I agree with Ian, Wanda, we are overcrowding and we don't need you as much as you think. We can still get by very well. But." He paused, the suspense was agonizing, but my heart seemed to relax on the 'but'. "I'm still not comfortable with Ian leaving, I don't trust that he has thought it through properly." Now I was very relieved, but surprised that our audience was not reacting to what Jeb was saying. I gripped Ian's hand he looked at me in pain, I hated that face, I wanted so badly to replace it with a smile. Jeb sighed then proceeded "On the next raid, you two can leave us. I agree with the minority here. That will give you enough time to think it through."

There seemed to be a shared sigh, a confusing sigh, were people happy? Or angry? I couldn't tell. Ian's face relaxed into a big smile, it was an expression that loved. My emotions fluttered from frustration to happiness, I was happy this fantasy could be reality, but I was frustrated, how could Jeb agree with Ian? Surely this couldn't be good, but as I tried to come to some conclusion to prove my point, I realized I couldn't.

After we got our chores done for the morning we had a late lunch due to the tribunal. Everywhere I went people hugged me and with great concern said "Wanda I will miss you." It was nice to feel such love and it upset me because I would miss them too, but I expected everyone to be angry with me. To hate me.

Sat down next to Ian who eat with one hand and put his arm around the over stroking my back in a soothing motion, it sent shivers around me, this cold yet so pleasurable feeling put my mind at rest, I imagined feeling this lying on a sofa watching TV cuddled up to Ian. Or lying in bed each with our own lamp getting stuck into a good book. Jamie broke my train thought with a tone in his voice suggesting he was very upset.

"No. I'm not hungry." He scowled to the plate that was handed to him.

"Manners Jamie!" Mel hissed back.

My expectations were vice versa, I expected Jamie to be the one hugging me and missing me and everyone to be the angry ones. I felt very guilty all of a sudden to where my thoughts were leading to but I couldn't help it, _did Jamie not trust me? Does he agree with Sharon?._

Jamie never looked at me but as afraid as I was to get his attention I had to try.

"Jamie, I'm sorry, but I promise I will still be the same Wanda, I wont join the souls completely, I wont… send a seeker." I tried to ease his anger, but he looked up at me and scowled, my heart was racing and I felt my eyes water, he didn't believe me. He does agree with Sharon.

"What are you talking about?" He said in the same tone.

"You agree with Sharon, that's why your angry you think it was the wrong decision. To let me leave." I explained, I was crying now, Ian grabbed my hand, and I heard Mel mouth something to Jamie. When I cleared my tears I could see Jamie's face. Pained. Upset. Blood-shocked eyes.

"Wanda, no, I don't agree with Sharon" He hissed. "I'm angry because I don't want you to leave. Your my best friend! Everyone that put their hand up was being selfish. We don't want you to leave because we will miss you!" He tears streamed slowly down his face one eye at a time.

"I don't _want_ you to leave Wanda, but I _want_ you to be happy, I think this is perfect for you." Mel said in a soft tone.

"You could do the same too you know, anyone here could live in a house and act like a soul, and no one will suspect anything!" I screamed out, I hated feeling upset, I don't want to leave these people and most of all it was them that deserved to have a life me and Ian were going to get.

"One day, when the overcrowding becomes worse, Me, Jared and Jamie will leave, were all talented at acting like Soul's, we can do it better than you!" She teased.

I thought about it for a moment, if I was born human and Souls never existed, how me and Mel could of been best friends from 1st grade. Jared would of been the school heartthrob and Ian would of been my college love, the one you end up marrying and being happy for the rest of your life with. I imagined, dinner parties, going to each others weddings, birthday parties, having a job. I was imagining a life, that my human family _should_ be living now.

**Please review! Be as nasty or as nice as you want!**


	3. Ian Son Of a Soul

Chapter 3: Ian Son of a Soul.

_Meet Ian, He is an adult native human being born from Souls. His mother Emily and his father Jonathan were on the first batch of souls to planet earth, they were what the spiders called, 'The Tester Souls' after they knew that human and soul compatibility was possible they sent the first souls there. Emily and Jonathan's host bodies were already married and were already trying for a child, to help out with blending in with their host bodies friends, they decided to have a child. What Emily did not expect was to love their child so much that there was no way she could give him up for insertion as much as other souls recommended it, they respected her wishes as a mother and brought up Ian as a human. By the time Ian was 16 that's when human and Souls were at war over the race. Ian was conflicted at first but he loved his soul mother dearly and understood that souls were making the world a better place and after a tough time at high school, he knew Souls were better people, they were perfect, he accepted the human to Soul transition and thought of himself as a Soul. The family comforter, Kathy, told Ian it would be best to have a scar on his neck for when he was in public he could blend in without frightening the Souls that did not know him. He went on in his life to study at a music college where he met Mandy, a beautiful young soul he was completely in love with. Now ready to settle down Mandy and Ian decided to leave the city and live in the suburbs together where they could have a family. _

Ian's POV

I went over and over the story in my head until I believed that's what I was. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that I could pull this off. If Wanda can pull off lying to them than I can definitely blend in. Me and Wanda both went over different stories, we decided this was the best, and most viable in the rare instance that the Souls questioned or looked into things too deeply. Everything was coming together, we gave the plan to Jeb and he thought it was thorough enough. Wanda became used to the idea very quickly I noticed in her actions she was very excited, she would jump at me kissing me with a big smile on her face at random bursts, we were going to have a life we wanted, a life we deserved.

**this isn't really a chapter more of a... small character profile. ****Please review! Be as nice or as nasty as you want!**


	4. We Will Visit

**Thank you to webgrll1 for the review! :D it was much appreciated! **

Chapter 4: We will visit.

Wanda POV

Two days ago I couldn't wait for this time to come, however now, it seemed to be coming all too fast. Everything started to spin, a conflicting in emotions made my stomach churn in a harsh sickness, like I was digesting a knife. Did we make the right choice? What if Ian is caught out? Do I want to leave? What about Jamie, Mel, Jared, Kyle, Sunny, Trudy, Doc, Jeb, Lucina… all of the names of my human friends and family seemed to swim around as I was close to gagging. It was hard to be optimistic about anything, especially this plan.

We were sitting in the kitchen ready to eat dinner, it was Emma's and Jason's turn to cook and they refused to let me help.

"It's your last night here there is no way your helping, think of it as our leaving gift to you" Jason said in his husky texan voice.

Everyone gave me smiling glances tinted with sadness, which didn't help my current feelings one bit. That same knife in my stomach started to act up again. We can't leave… What are we doing? After minute intervals the questions and names will spiral around again.

"Wanda enjoy." Emma said as she placed the heavily filled spag-bol plate in-front of me, the smell was divine, enticingly tempting and hot.

"Thank you, compliments to you and Jason, this smells amazing!" Everyone was glad we picked up Emma and Jason, they were brilliant cooks, they made a meal out of nothing, and everything tasted like it was fresh out of a first-class restaurant. We found them in a neighborhood one day, it was very late and as usual on our raids, we headed towards a hotel, they were breaking into a house and we knew they wouldn't last long with the amount of noise they were producing.

_Me and Ian slowly went into the house, to find the two humans. They may want to kill me when they see me, but I needed to be there just incase Seekers decided to arrive they would see I was a Soul, and I could again lie to them. The guilt feeling from lying seemed to die down when it came to Seekers, they were a threat to my family, I couldn't feel guilty about lying to them. _

"_Hello?" Ian whispered loudly. _

_There was always a huge danger to this. What if they killed us without giving us a chance to explain ourselves. Humans outside rebellion pockets were irrational and primal, they had to be to survive. _

_The whistling of papers and plastic bags we heard suddenly stopped. _

"_I'm human don't worry, you got to come with us, your going to get caught soon if you don't watch it" Ian was slightly angry, as if he was telling off a child for not having any common sense. _

"_Yeah, right…" A male husky texan voice chuckled. They were right in front of us, but we couldn't see them at all. A torch light beamed to the ground, we could make out their torn jeans perfectly but from the waist up, it was just lightened silhouettes. _

"_Before you shine your light on us, I am Ian a human from a large rebellion, and this is Wanda, a Soul, who is also from our rebellion, we take her well-being _very_ seriously." Ian said in a stern demanding voice, although I've heard the same speech many times before, it still sent shivers down me. _

_They were silent, and the light shone in our face, blinding us leaving a slight orange retina burn when the light turned away. _

"_See, I told you, i_t_ was possible!" the female voice said teasing. _

"_What, your kidding right, he could be a... special Soul." the texan said in retaliation. _

_This has never happened before, it seemed like they were having an argument of some sort with a joke undertone. It was shocking, where was the usual accusations? Or the insults thrown at my direction? _

"_Very unlikely Jason! I told you one day a parasite would join our side, its as normal as any other war. Inter species or not. _Say it_." That time the word parasite didn't insult, I was just confused, and so was Ian, we just stood quietly listening to whatever was going on._

"_What? Emma really?" _

"_Say _it_!" _

"_Fine, Emma you are right and I'm wrong." It pained Jason to admit this, like a confession to a murder. Emma however laughed at his tone._

It always amazed me how them two quickly accepted me, not just me but everyone, they were very kind, very caring and did not judge anyone. A minute passed, now the spiral was back.

Each bite was hard to swallow as my thoughts swam around like this. The food that should normally taste like heaven to me, felt fatty and greasy as it sloshed in my mouth.

"Wanda? Is the food ok?" Jamie asked.

"Yes its beautiful, its just hard for me to eat, I'm feeling sick."

"Oh, Wanda that's just nerves, stop being silly and eat it." Mel said teasing but I can see on her face it wasn't just me she was trying to cheer up, her eyes always let her true emotions fall out of the poker-face. They were thin and watery, she was holding back tears. Ian placed his arm around me as he ate with the other and kissed me on my cheek. Ian was not nervous, at all, he wasn't scared, he didn't ever look upset about leaving anyone else.

"Ian, how can you be so _normal_ about this?" I asked him.

"What you mean honey?" His eyes stared at me with confusion.

"Are you not upset? Not having second thoughts?" Before Ian could breathe an answer Mel interrupted.

"Wanda, darling, he is a man, hes probably balling his eyes out, but its all inside. Ugh! Men!" I chuckled at her reply. Is that really the reason?

"No, Melanie, I'm more happy."

"Admit it Ian, you are upset, don't hide it! Were brothers here." Jared said and that cut Ian very deep. The word brother smacked the smile off of his face and his eyes blinked viciously faster as he tried to hide the water in his eyes.

"I think we hit the spot Jared, cue Jamie!" Mel pointed at Jamie, Jamie put on some fake puppy-dog eyes.

"Ian, _Uncle Ian_, I will miss you." He said in an overly innocent voice.

"No, no! That's not fair!" Ian said with a teary laughter. I at this point let myself go and burst into tears but there was no laughter in my tears, they were painful and hot on my bright red cheeks. There joke abruptly stopped as people came up to hug me, I didn't know who was hugging me, I wasn't paying attention through the crying but there seemed to be a line of people taking in turns to hug me and kiss me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Wanda." Jamie said teary eyed.

"Don't be sorry Jamie, its just… I will miss everyone here." My voice cracked hard. Could I really do this, I don't think it's emotionally possible.

"We will visit you, and when you guys are on raids you can drop by, hell, we will get a house with extra rooms so you don't have to stay at a hotel, how about that?" Ian said. Jamie's face was optimistic all of a sudden, although the thought was nice, it didn't seem enough. I either wanted to stay here, or take everyone away with us, get a mansion of some kind. I knew it wasn't possible, but they could always get a house as well. After that thought pushed through my mind I suddenly felt selfish, they can live without me of course, but losing Jared and Mel would be a big loss to the people here.

"When we have trained others what to do on a raid, or more,_ shop and smile_, we will leave too." Jared said to Jamie.

"Really! Can we!" Jamie said wide-faced.

"Yes, Jared, Really?" Mel replied almost sarcastically. Has she not been on the raids, course she could pull it off! I sympathize with the 'what ifs' but she will do a better job than I could.

"Yes, Mel, the caves can only hold so many people and since you know everything Wanda knows, as well as me and Jamie having a great insight to Souls that no normal human would know, why not?"

"Well… I suppose we could."

"Of course you could!" I said at her. She should have less doubt than me!

Suddenly this strange music was being played, and Doc and Jeb came in with a lit cake. People were smiling at me and Ian with expectations. I don't quite know the look on my face but it was probably a mixture of surprise and upset. This time I cried with a smile.

"We couldn't have you two leave without a proper going away party." Jeb explained, I smiled graciously.

"Jeb, thank you so much."

The crowd of people started to chant _speech_ my cheeks were bright red and hot, all the goodbye talks I had prepared myself for were blank, gone from my mind. I had no idea what to say to the chanting crowd.

"OK! OK!" Ian calmed them down.

"I'm going to miss you all… you don't know how much you've affected me. As you know I have been to many worlds, met many Souls, but never in all of these worlds have I had a place that I can call home, never have I had a family." My voice was breaking harshly through my tears. "Never had I met such great people, who I can call my brothers and sisters, despite of what I am, inside I am one of you." My speech was greeted by _awww_ from the women and Jamie gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you everyone for this wonderful surprise, and everyone will be missed dearly, I can say on mine and Wanda's behalf that we love you all and we thank you all for the good and bad times, but Wanda?" Ian turned to me and, he then lowered himself to the ground, propping himself up on one knee, gasps came from the crowd, Mel and Jamie grinned excitedly. "Wanda, I love you so much, in a world that I had given up on, a world that I thought wasn't worth living in, you changed me." I was crying with joy but that suddenly turned to shock as I realized exactly what he was about to do. He was… _proposing_ to me. "There is nothing I want more in the world than to marry you. Will you be my wife?"

There was a pause from me, I was too much in shock, the tip of my tongue was screaming _yes_ but my mouth was paralyzed. He was proposing to me, A human was proposing to a Soul. The past thoughts and doubts of our relationship, my questioning of how he could be in love with me instead of this body brushed breezily away like I rediscovered love again. These feelings were stronger than the ones I had towards Jared in Mel's body. These weren't feelings of the host body, these were my own.

"Yes!" half of that yes was jolted by a sweep hug from… _my fiancee._ He placed the most elegant ring on my finger, I've never had anything worth so much, not by price, but by sentiment, it was silver with a glittery stone that shimmered the beautiful spectrum of colors. It was like it had meant to go there, like it has been there for a while. It was a perfect representation of our love.

Everyone cheered _kiss kiss kiss!_ Normally I would be embarrassed but I couldn't agree more, a kiss was definitely needed. His tongue brushed against mine, the kissing sent an electric shock up my back. It lasted at least a minute.

"Get a room!" Kyle shouted jokingly making me and Ian stop in laughter.

The music was turned up and people danced, swayed and sang along to the lyrics, these were human songs, the lyrics were too… _suggestive_ to be Soul made.

"Are you ever going to stop those tears Wanda, You meant to be dancing having a good time!" Mel surprised me, she sounded out of breath and she was sweating from dancing to the high-tempo song.

"It's just so sad to leave." Why are we leaving? I know this is probably what I want too, a proper life with Ian, but leaving is not what I'm used to, on most planets were there was a possibility we could leave a society, we just didn't, no other host bodies were so willing to leave by instinct as much as these.

"Wanda, I know this is hard to understand, but people do come and go, and it just so happens its your time, as upsetting as it is for you to go and for all of us to see you go. You and Ian have seen an opportunity to have your own life, and you're going for it, like you should do. It's a normal change everyone should take, that I may take and hopefully that all of us will take and it will be upsetting each time, and everyone will feel exactly the same as you do now."

Wow, Mel did really know me well, and again she knew exactly what to say. This put my feelings to ease a little but just as Mel said, _everyone will feel exactly the same as you do now _this normal feeling was excruciatingly difficult to cope with. I realized how much I will miss Mel, I knew I would anyway, but she holds a special place inside of me, we were, essentially the same person when I was in her body, we had a special bond that very few, if not no one will understand, human or soul. I hugged her letting out all of my tears and I heard her sobbing too.

"Mel I'll -"

"No, Wanda, no goodbyes, we will see each other again, we will visit, and you will visit, wont you?" Did she really have to ask, of course I would, I had already planned in my mind what we will tell our new neighbors, _a week away camping_, and we will be straight here making the most of that 'week away.'

"Yes Mel! Of course, like Ian said, we will have an extra bed for you, Jamie and Jared!"

We both wiped away tears from our faces smiling, and I was swung to where people were dancing, by Ian, he grabbed my one hand and hold it up and put his other hand on my waist. We danced around, very badly, swaying to the music as he mouthed the words to the song, _Build me up, buttercup baby just to let me down. _I knew him mouthing the words didn't insinuate our relationship but it was the beat and the melody of the song and the way the singers sung it that made this song special, I can see why this was a popular one, and one of Ian's favorites despite the lyrics.

Songs flowed, some upbeat, some slow, some comical, some extremely suggestive, there were laughs and there were tears. Tonight was a happy night, one of the best nights I have ever had in all of my lives, apart from the night Ian made me realize he loved me and not the host body. This night will have a special place in my Soul.

Tomorrow will be the start of a new life.

**Authors note: **

**I know this may seem a slow starter but I wanted to give novel writing a good go! It will pick up in the next few chapters, with the introduction to the title role! **

**I'm going away to spain for a holiday on saturday so I will try upload one more chapter before, if not there will be a week break so heres a little preview of whats to come... **

**Please note this extract is subject to change. **

Wanda POV

I noticed in two days running Alison hadn't been around, this was unusual for her, I suddenly felt that something must be wrong. Souls didn't act like this. I went to the kitchen and placed the stew in the slow-cooker and prepared some sandwiches to take over to Alison, I needed an excuse to talk to her so why not a friendly neighbor meeting.

I hopped over the small strip of flowers that separated our front yards and knocked on the door. After a long pause I started to get worried, I heard footsteps come to the door, but they hesitated.

"Hello? Alison? Viola? It's me Mandy." That name came so fluidly now. I heard the foot steps once more. "What's wrong? I'm getting worried now, I can you hear you behind the door, please open." My voice was desperate. This wasn't normal, not for a soul, something was definitely wrong, my heart raced as I heard the soft click of the door open.

There she stood, a beautiful Alison but smaller, Viola her daughter, with only one stunningly shiny eye. Shock drowned me as I realized then she wasn't a soul at all, she was human, with only one contact in. How was I fooled? How was Ian fooled? After years of constant human company you would think I'd be able to spot one, normally I would. But I had never seen a human child brought up by Souls before. She looked discouraging with only one black-market contact in, but there was such pain in her face and tears in her eyes.

"Don't let them take me, don't let them get me, they have my mom." She said in a cracked and exhausted voice.

The rumours were true... _Oh no..._

_**Please review, be as nice or as nasty as you want!**_


	5. Home

Chapter 5: Home.

"No, Wanda, carry on we got this raid covered." Mel was attempting to be nice, I could see right into her mind she thinks I feel like I have to help them on this raid, but it's not at all. I _want_ to go, I _want _to have our last raid together.

"Mel, listen! I want to do this, this will be our last raid and if you don't mind I'd like to help my sister out for the last time." There was a hint of anger, no wait, frustration, these emotions were coming a lot easier to me, they were getting easy to handle. As much as I didn't like experiencing these emotions, I could tell I was hurting Mel with my frustration, so I didn't panic too much about them.

"Fine, Wanda, fine. I know what, you men go to the shops get the food and me and Wanda will go on a special girls day shopping!" Mel said excitedly. A surge of joy came over me, I've been shopping before, that was what a raid actually was, but this was a special time.

We left the parking lot and wondered into the near by town as the guys headed towards a retail park with supermarkets. It was a small high-street but there seemed to be a shop for everything anyone could need, me and Mel linked arms and hopped from window to window admiring jewelry, clothes, shoes and bags of all shapes and sizes. We finally made it to a home-ware store.

"Right, as of course I can't help decorate your house for a month, let's pick out a bed covers." Mel guided towards the aisle and we looked at bed covers of all different covers, some had weird designs, some even had markings from the other planets on them. One of them had an ice sculpture design, that truly echoed the scenery from something that the bears would carve from the ice. If I wasn't so attached to the humans this would be the bed cover I would have chosen, but I'm not person anymore.

"I like this one…" I pointed to the dark mocha cover with silvery looking flowers, not over the top flowers, elegantly thin and sparse, it was perfect. Dark mocha of the caves and the silver strands of me, it was beautifully warm looking.

"Wanda, although I hate silver, this is beautiful. You have to get it." She said as she grabbed it from the shelf. We took it to the counter and the smiling male Soul scanned it through, Mel burst into tears once more.

"Are you ok?" The male asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry, my friend here is moving out of town with her fiancee." Mel said clearing her tears.

"Oh, I see, oh no, I hate to see you upset, but I'm sure it'll be fine. If you need a friend you can always give me a call here." He looked very longingly at her, as he handed her a business card with his number on.

"Thank you, what's your name?" I was getting uncomfortable, why was Mel _flirting_ with him.

"Sings To The Dark, yours?"

"Melanie, or just Mel." She replied with an expectant smile.

"Mel" he repeated thoughtfully. " I wish I had taken a human name, so much simpler to say, I think I might change it you know."

"Oh, look at the time, we have to go!" I interrupted their conversation, what is she doing? I thought harshly.

"Bye, Robert, that can be your new name." She said as we walked away slowly.

"I like it. Bye Melanie." He said laughing at her.

We walked out of the shop and when we were in a good distance away from the store. I stopped ourselves in our tracks.

"What was that all about Melanie?" She looked back at me and looked at the Cafe we stood outside of.

"Let's get a coffee and we can talk OK? I'd like to have a proper girl talk before you leave."

We sat down at the table with our Latte's and sipped the hot coffee slowly.

"I wanted to prove to myself if I could do it." Mel said.

"Do what?"

"Have a proper relaxed conversation, plus he was cute."

"You're not going to call him are you!" I said in horror.

"No, Wanda don't be silly, it was just a test" She said laughing. Humans were always confusing, I knew what she meant, but she didn't need to take the number if she weren't going to use it.

"One day, soon you will have that life."

There was long pause as we stared at each other. Me and Mel suddenly weeping again.

"I'm going to miss you!" We both said in harmony as we hugged… the hug seemed to only last seconds but it was really minutes, why do the worst things last so long and the good things end so quickly on this planet.

"I don't understand, why we need to do viewings…" I whispered to Ian as we drove through this pristine neighborhood with large houses and perfectly green front yards. People were passing on bikes smiling and waving to people in the windows.

"Because Wanda, it's what you do when you're looking to choose a new house." I wouldn't really know, I've never done it, although I never went to any viewings for my apartment, it was just given to me.

"Are you sure?" I was suspicious, why was I suspicious? I wasn't suspicious, I was nervous, having second thoughts, trying to find a negative. I need to stop.

"Yes I'm sure, there wouldn't be any estate agencies otherwise, please Wanda, you're making me nervous, we will be fine. Trust me." He quickly pecked me on the cheek, and I would trust him, I should of trusted him from the beginning but humans can be so reckless especially the O'shea's Kyle more than Ian though.

We stopped outside this beautiful house, it was… breathtaking, I could tell it was spacious inside, it was a classy ochre mixed with darker frames. The front yard was a big and bright green freshly cut grass with a thin flower bed around the edges.

"I love it." I breathed.

Our estate agent was already waiting with a big smile and a clean suit, he had hair that stuck up and was in his mid-thirties.

"Kevin, Hello" He greeted with his name first and a handshake with a wide smile in true business fashion, he suited his calling well.

He opened the doors to an inviting hallway with a tall old antique cupboard and twisting stairs that lead to a creamy landing. The walls were a warming shade of cream and a brighter cream thick carpet that felt comfy underneath our shoes. To the right of us was a large living area with mocha leather sofas centered towards a large flatscreen TV, in front of us the hallway lead to a white kitchen with granite counters and black tiles and to the left was a small door to the garage.

"This house comes fully furnished, of course if you'd like we can arrange to change that." Kevin said in a cheery tone.

"Fully furnished is what were looking for thank you." Ian replied.

"The items in here truly compliment the interior and decor, I was going to take this house myself but my wife wanted to stay as we were." He didn't sound solemn about it, he was still smiling.

"It is beautiful." I managed to speak while poking myself into the lounge.

"What would you like to see first?"

"I wouldn't mind viewing the garden please." I asked, I've never seen one before, of course my flat didn't have one. I only had Mel's fond memories of her garden as a child, Pet's memories had almost faded, it was hard to view them again.

We walked through the kitchen and Kevin opened up french patio doors which revealed a stunning large garden with a wooden deck that turned to green grass, it was thinner than Mel's but it was long, it had a winding stone pathway to a hand built wooden shed at the end of the garden. Rose bushes laid against the fences lightly.

"Oh, wow, this is nice." Ian said in awe of it.

"Perfect for kids." Kevin said in a slightly saddened tone. The sunlight beamed heavily into his eyes showing the reflective rim in them, this made me nervous, reminded me of our dinner, Ian could see the nervousness on my face and he shot me a look which said _calm down_. Calm down? How could I? What if his reaction is worse to the waiters. I breathed in and out and thought to myself that everything will be alright, we had the backstory it's fine.

"Do you have children?" Kevin asked.

"No, not yet but we will." Ian said, and my nervousness turned to a halt, children was something we never spoke about.

We walked along the decks taking in the scenery, I was picturing Ian playing with children, imaging the laughter, the sound of the kick of a ball as they played soccer, or football, Michael's british words confused me, how could these species use the same language but have different words for things, it was very strange to me. I was day dreaming for to long and missed part of the conversation Kevin and Ian were having.

"So is this your first planet Mandy, or did you come from another?" Kevin caught me off guard. Mandy… Mandy… I need to get used to this.

"Erm. No… I've lived on two, ice world and singing world." My lying was awful but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ah. My wife came from the ice world, this is my first, and you Ian?" Now I was nervous… but I can't be nervous, we need to get used to this. Is he going to tell him he's human? Is he going to have second thoughts? Emotions were very hard to control, and it must of been obvious on my face.

"No, I was born here, Human." Ian said, he actually sounded comfortable, he was acting of course.

"Oh really, your so old, there is a handful of Humans fresh out of college looking for flats in the city."

My head was clouded, with so many conflicting thoughts, this was so easy. I suddenly felt optimistic about Mel, Jared and Jamie. Jamie could be one of these humans fresh out of college.

"Could I ask you something Ian if you don't mind. About your parents?" Take that back, the easiness has slipped away, he was going to dig deeper, I knew it. But he didn't look like he was going to interrogate, he looked like he was concerned almost.

"Sure." Ian said, his voice broke slightly but his face looked calm. He was so much better at this than I was.

"I have three kids, the oldest is 11, he's started asking questions, picking up things about peoples eyes and scars and why he was different to other kids at school. I was wondering, how old was you when your parents told you, and how did you take it?" Kevin was concerned, he truly loved his kids he was seeking advice of the best way to tell his children they were a different species without upsetting them.

"Well… I kind of knew… when I grew up there was still a human majority, so I couldn't help, but I knew Souls were making the world a better place. As a human... make them see that first… then ease it in." Ian was shaking slightly, he was really trying to think like a Soul, speak in easy tones, trying hard to lie about what he truly thought of Souls but that wasn't a patch on the discomfort and wry smile.

"Ah. Thank you for the advice. That must of been tough on you?"

"Yeah erm…" Ian said, not quite sure what to say.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. I get carried away like that." He chuckled to himself. He picked up on Ian's stutter as a sign of discomfort, which was good, that was a card we could always pull up when a Soul was to pry.

The master bedroom was a perfect cream with the wallpaper behind the kingsize bed a vibrant crimson, a beautiful dressing table, a large walk-in closet, an en-suite shower and sink area. There was two extra bedrooms, each cream that suited the rest of the house. The bathroom was a shiny marble with built in bath tub and toilet.

"What do you think honey?" Ian asked me as we stood in the hallway again, the tour was over, and I knew this was the house. The neighborhood was beautiful, the town was enclosed and small, perfect for Ian in public, everyone will know who he is and treat him the same. The house was big enough for people to visit and for us to start a new family.

That day, we moved in, I changed the bed covers, me and Ian took a trip to the local grocery stores for food. We ordered take out for our first meal though, a delicious and greasy pizza over-filled with toppings, we watched TV but Ian found Soul media boring, so he read a human written book from the collection we had taken on a raid a while back.

Our relaxation was abruptly disrupted by some shouting and crying from outside. I never heard anything like it I quickly jumped into Ian's arms, he looked just as confused and as scared as I was. He let go of me and went to peer out of the window.

"Ian!" I whispered loudly at him.

"Wanda, come look." I walked over hastily and looked through the crack in the curtain.

A man was arguing with a police officer or rather, seeker. It was dark and couldn't make out a lot, but the man arguing wasn't human, if he was he would be sedated and taken.

"There was not me! You can't prove it!" The man shouted.

"Calm down! If you continue to shout and disturb the neighborhood Waters, you will be arrested." The seeker spoke words of authority but they had an edge of guilty pleasure, as if he craved that authority.

"Then don't come here making accusations." The man sounded calmer but he was not going to give up standing his ground.

"Fine. I'll leave for tonight, but listen Waters and take this as a warning, I'll make sure your secret group is found, it is illegal" The two men retreated, the seeker went back into his car and drove off, but the man walked into his house… the house next door.

"Nice neighbors." Ian chuckled.

"Ian, I'm scared, what was that about." I asked desperately. I didn't want to live here anymore, the soul next door sounded scary, secret group? What could that be!

Ian wrapped me in a tight embrace kissing my forehead.

"Your guess is as good as mine, don't be scared darling." He kissed me on the lips now, a small but meaningful kiss.

"But they were shouting -"

"And I'll protect you no matter what Wanda, I love you, how about we go to bed, for the first time we have our own, large, warm, soft bed. It feels strange actually." I was calm taking that in.

"Yes it does…" I smiled, and he was kissing me passionately now, taking a break to take his jersey shirt off. Which was the usual signal from him meaning he wanted to make love.

We lied in a soft, warm, _clean_ bed, covered ourselves in the thick duvet, I had forgotten such a feeling, it was so comfortable, in fact so comfortable it kept me awake, I wasn't used to this! I hadn't realized how much my body had changed, it was so much more able now and hard skinned compared to what it was, the soft cot felt like air to what I was used to. Ian quickly fell asleep but the lack of noise of people chattering in nearby caves allowed my mind to wonder a lot more. I was re-living the argument, thinking over and over what it could be about? As much as I was scared, I was used to being human, I craved to be inquisitive, a detective almost. I want to know what that was all about, my raced to different scenarios, planning ways I could introduce myself to the neighbors to get them to talk…

Before I knew it, it was morning and I had woken up to the pleasant chime of the doorbell.

**This will be the last chapter for a week, so again I'll leave ya with another preview for a future chapter. **

Viola cried once more than laughed hysterically and then twitched for five minutes. I knew she acted strangely but I was never with her for a long enough time to realize how strangely she acted. I assumed it may be a normal human child reaction, although she was almost 15 and Jamie never acted like this. Ian looked as confused and uncomfortable as I did.

"Viola, sweety, we will get your mother back, don't worry but there's a place you need to go to, we need to keep you safe first before we can find your mother." Ian said in a soft voice to her. She looked at him frightened and confused as if he spoke another language.

"No... n... No! I want to goes with you!" She shrieked.

"Honey you can't, you will be safe, my friends are like you, their human." I said back.

"Tha... that cute boy will be there?" She asked. I knew she was talking about Jamie. She couldn't stop staring at him out the window that time he came to visit.

"Yes, Jamie will be there." I said.

"Nice, name, J... J... Jamie."

"Yes it is" Ian said, again confused at her child like reactions.

"Will he pro... pro...tect me from the see... see..." I couldn't let her finish the word, her grimace was awful to look at. I wished in that moment I could be her mother and cuddle her, make her feel safe.

"Yes, he will."

"They want me Mandy, because I'm different!" Her stuttering seemed to stop, her facial expression went straight to serious.

"Different? You mean Human?" Ian enquired.

"No, I'm au... au... autistic."

Ian shot a painful glance at me, he knew what this meant, _damaged_ was my first thought, it was hurtful to think of her that way, as if I had just insulted myself harshly. But this was what Souls would think of her. Damaged bodies were always..._ disposed of_. No, surely they would respect Alison's wishes.

"The... th... there's more..." Horror struck her face.

**please review, be as nasty or as nice as you want. **


	6. Bill Of Native Humans

Chapter 6: Bill Of Native Humans

As I covered myself in a dressing gown I heard that Ian opened the door and was talking to whoever it was. It must be the neighbors, which meant it was probably best if I, _Mandy_, not Wanda, Mandy, was there when Ian explained that he is soulless. I strolled lightly to the bottom of the stairs feeling no urge to get involved in a deep conversation about my past worlds, or college, or where I used to live, which were the usual questions among Souls. I let my feet sink into the thick cream carpet, still musing over how soft and smooth it felt compared to the harsh coarseness of the cave. I reached the living room and I was struck by horror.

The seeker dressed in police attire, complete with a gun, that one that was arguing about secret groups to our neighbor, was in our lounge, talking to my human partner. I felt the need to calm my breathing before I spoke.

"Hi." I said lightly, I interrupted the seeker talking about road works on the way into the town centre.

"Morning Honey, this is Darren." Ian said, calmly, couldn't tell if he was genuinely comfortable or not. Either way his face didn't strike any reason for me to panic. The seeker turned his head to see me, he was olive skinned with deep dark eyes, so dark that even without a direct light source the reflective rim still seemed to twinkle.

"Ma'am." He said in a deep bass tone, the slight twang insinuated a northern mexican accent. He had chiseled hard features on his face, a prominent jawline, this face was more comfortable with frowning than smiling it seemed, he wasn't old around late 30's but he had deep lines in his forehead. He was not bad-looking nor was he good-looking, he was average yet his face was somehow threatening looking no matter what expression he had.

"I'm Mandy." I said as I walked deeper into the lounge towards the dining table.

"Sorry to wake you." He said back.

"That's OK."

"OK, so now you're both here, I'll just give you the overview, in terms of calling's there are many paths you can go in this town, a lot of resources and a lot of business goes on here, here is a list." He got a paper of a briefcase I didn't notice was there, maybe because I avoided to look anyway near his holster. "Also I need to fill in this form, its a census-type thing, just to keep track of people in the neighborhood." Keep track? This was not something I had done before, it seemed strange, I was afraid to ask about it at first, thinking maybe it wasn't a new system but I realized he had given us an overview as if he assumed we wouldn't know.

"Keep track?" I asked. Ian got slightly on edge, maybe I was wrong to ask, I shouldn't think Darren would take it wrongly, after all seeker or not, he was still a Soul.

"Yes, just incase of natural disasters to the neighborhood, keeping track of the human-soul ratio, peoples calling. They're only used when necessary it's nothing much really." He admitted.

"Oh ok.".

"So, Mandy, can you give me your age, your calling, motherhood capability, and I'm guessing your a Soul?" He asked monotonously, he's obviously been through the process many times and found no need to add much tone to the questions.

"Yes I'm a Soul, I'm 21, I am motherhood capable and…" I started scanning the long list, didn't realize there was so much business, Packer, Healer, Composer, Singer, Actor, Director, Comforter, Waitress, Chef… the list goes on.

"You don't have to choose now Mandy, just give a brief area or something. Your Calling files will change the information on this." He said again monotonously.

"OK, Waitress." Something fast-pace, always on my feet, to keep with tempo of work I was already used, I didn't want this body to fall back to the way it was, weak and slow.

"OK. And Ian same for you."

"I'm 25, I'd like to go into the field of music and I am human." Ian said, voice calm, although his fists curled up, not out of anger, but just incase. His age was a lie of course, just so the facts would fit in with his fake but possible rare background.

Darren looked at Ian with curious eyes but quickly dropped his gaze to the clipboard he as writing on.

"OK." He dropped his pen and started to talk to both of us. "This is a lovely neighborhood, I hope you enjoy it here, however I'd like to leave you my number, just incase of course, if you notice anything going on, any soul or human acting suspicious, I'd like you to contact me I am the seeker slash law keeper assigned to this part of town and it is my duty to ensure the safety of everyone in this neighborhood from rogue humans to illegal groups of soul treason." He seemed to look carefully at Ian, but his words didn't seem to be directed at him. I was sure his words were meant for the next door neighbors. What could be these illegal groups? Groups of rogue humans perhaps? Rioting groups like those over the human children on that news report back at the hotel?

That afternoon both me and Ian wrote out the calling sheets and handed them into the town council and handed in our contact forms to our newly assigned employers. I was to work at a new Indian restaurant that had opened up just a week ago my employer was Amar Patel a british indian. Ian was to work for a recording studio deeper into town, where he will compose and song write for entertainment events the studio's company hold for the town. I was neither excited or nervous about working, it just seemed normal, however it wouldn't seem as satisfying as the work in the caves, working out here was purely because we all did a job, it was part of society, working in the caves was for survival, it was part of a big family bond. This all seemed too routine. Ian on the other hand was excited to finally do his dream job.

"I finally get to do what I always wanted to do and it was so easy! You know it would of been much harder to get that job. if it were still a human world." He said flickering his eyes to me as he drove the car. He said those words with both excitement and solemn.

"Souls don't ever deny a calling or a talent, no matter how much experience they have had." It's funny how even being more part of a soul society than ever, I always inertly refer to souls as a separate being from me. After just 5 years of living with humans I felt more comfortable with them than any of my other 9 lives with souls.

As we walked out of the car towards the house I realized none of the neighbors had said hello, the only attention we got was the wave from the retired couple opposite, and a nodding smile from a female jogger. These mild-mannered features were not that of a soul, these features and qualities were more… human. Although the pleasantries of soul interaction is still apparent in conversation, these host bodies have changed the souls, they have become more in tuned with their private selves, withdrawing certain elements, I see it in the towns, on the streets and definitely in this neighborhood, where have all the neighbor BBQ's gone? The front yard parties? I took it upon myself as we got out of the car to knock for our neighbor. Part of me wanted to have more interaction with souls, not because I was one, but I was intrigued to why there has been a sudden change, and the other part was nosey, trying to find out what our neighbors secret. Not souls behavior, but then I don't consider myself much of a soul anymore.

I walked up the pristine spotless path with Ian and knocked on the door. After a slight pause a beautiful woman opened the door, she had brunette hair down to the shoulder, silky and smooth. She had a smooth curvy face with unnoticeably blue eyes, her face was light with make-up, not that she needed it, she was just a little bit taller than me.

My host body reacted strangely to her appearance and warm smile. I felt my heart melt slightly, this woman was someone I could never hate, she looked so soft and gentle, yet behind that you could see a lioness instinct to her. Without seeing any offspring, I knew she was a mother, her face glowed with motherhood and this host body had so many fond memories, memories that I can not access anymore, faded and deleted by me unintentionally, but the love of a mother was still strong in the body.

"Hello." The gentle woman said in a soft alto and a wide smile.

"Hi, were your new neighbors, I'm Mandy, and this is my partner Ian." We both shook hands with her.

"I'm Alison, and my partners name is Waters, but he's still at work. It's very nice to meet you, I've been meaning to drop by but I thought I'd leave it a few more days to make sure your settled, I know how moving can be… stressful." Stress… that was something these bodies were prone too, it's an emotion souls never experience in any other life. There something in the way she said that, is if she's experiencing the emotion herself right now.

"It went very smooth actually, fully furnished, you see much easier." Ian said.

"That's probably a good thing then, what are your callings?" She said in excitement. Surprised she hasn't let us in yet, we were still at the door, again, very human like, does she not trust us?

"I'm a waitress at that Indian restaurant and Ian is a composer and songwriter."

"Oh yes, I'm going to that restaurant tonight with my husband, and music is your calling, thats very nice can't wait to hear some of it."

"Yeah well I haven't started any pieces yet but I'll get right to it."

Her eyes flipped back to mine and back to Ian, quickly, curiosity filled her face for a second and she seemed to shake it off. I noticed the sun in my eyes at the time which instantly explained her reaction, Ian's eyes.

"Human, wow. I'm sure the neighbors will want to meet you soon when that gets around." She said to Ian.

Ian had nothing to say to that, and neither would I, he just smiled.

A little girl peeked behind Alison, she was almost exactly the same in features as Alison, apart from thinner and more youthful. She was about a foot smaller than us.

"Oh, this is Viola, my daughter." Alison said, she smiled, but it was a nervous one.

"Hello Viola. I'm Mandy, this is Ian." I said to her. She didn't answer back instead she stared at Ian with curious eyes, the clouds had covered the sun now, the rim wouldn't be noticeable on my eyes so I didn't think it was that. She had a strange posture to her, and facial expressions were toddler like, over the top and strong.

"Viola get inside." Alison said with hast."Come inside for a cup of coffee?" her voice breaking and her hands shaking as her eyes circled around the neighborhood. Seeing her actions made me realize what the humans had seen on me. A lie. To a human it was so obviously bland with the intended emotion of a nice gesture, it seemed more of a statement that said _'Get inside now'_

"Sure" Me and Ian both said in unison as we walked through the doorframe.

I could see Viola more clearly inside and I was instantly drawn to her eyes. They had the silver reflective rim that most souls had, but you didn't need direct light to see it, they were a dull silver though, not reflective more colored and blocky, they were so odd to look at but also very distinctive. She went onto thump upstairs loudly without saying a word. Alison began to ease off.

"She's very pretty Alison." I said as she passed us the mugs off coffee at her breakfast bar.

"Thank you. She is."

"Is she a soul?" Alison seem to wince slightly I asked the question.

"Yes. We were all inserted at the same time." She was lying. I don't what about though, but there was something she was lying about or maybe something she didn't want to tell us. Maybe ashamed to have given her human born child up for insertion?

"We are planning to have a child in the near future." Ian said, not sure whether he was just making conversation or not, if he wasn't he consulted me about this planning…

"O' there's nothing like it! A child is so precious, humans are very blessed in many ways, the bond between a parent and child is so strong and innate." She said from experience obviously. "You wont want to give the baby up for insertion either, there's such a bond between you and the child even before the mother holds it for the first time. Its priceless." And there it was, she said it with such love and compassion, it proved my theory, she was lying earlier, she is ashamed she gave her baby up for insertion, maybe she didn't realize how it would affect her.

Ian went back home to make himself dinner whilst I stayed with Alison to have a proper chat,.

"Why do you think I wont give my baby up for insertion" I asked, I knew I wouldn't but I was playing detective!

"Nine months carrying a child, then going through all the pain of giving birth, it sounds somewhat of a weird and strange ritual, but it is through and through the best human experience."

Why did she give up her child then? I felt wrong to ask the question, didn't want to embarrass her by letting in that I knew she was lying, so I let that topic drop.

Minutes turned to an hour while I talked more to Alison, we talked about the neighborhood, the towns, our callings, her past callings, Ian and other human things. We really did get on! I enjoyed her company different from human company though.

Alison had the TV on in the background, it was the news, I never followed up on the story that was playing in the hotel a month or so back, but this story was on the topic and I noticed Alison's flinch as she heard the breaking news. We both watched in silent as the nicely spoken serious reporter told us the news.

"It has now happened, See's The Sky, our human-elder has spoken with a solution to the issue, that has created a stir amongst our kind. See's The Sky has now made the bill of Native Humans, any Human natives that break the law will be, without trial, punished with insertion and, or disposed of." The reporter said, this sent shivers down my spine, the souls logic was all so familiar, humans were natural law-breakers, these types of people were not welcomed into their society, but erasing them as punishment disgusted me. What would this achieve, they would be murderers. The reporter went on to ask normal people in the street with a large majority of them disagreeing with the elder's decision. So why did See's The Sky feel it necessary to oppose the greater society, and souls never had hierarchy, why did he suddenly have the upper-hand. None of this was making sense. Souls were breaking apart.

I turned to look at Alison, her face wore clothes of horror and pure fear. My brain automatically made a link between her reaction to the news report and her husband Waters visits from Darren. It felt like the link was obvious was to me but I found it hard to find it, but I knew had to find out, judging by my new friends face, she was need of help or re-assurance.


End file.
